Love is Blue
Love is Blue sono le quattro pistole iconiche di Bayonetta in Bayonetta 2, le quali fungono come rimpiazzo delle Pistole Scarborough nel primo gioco e si abbinano alla sua tuta nera e blu. Sono le armi che non hanno necessità di essere sbloccate, in quanto verranno lanciate da Rodin a Bayonetta nel prologo del gioco, "Il mondo del caos". Compaiono in ogni filmato dove Bayonetta ha il bisogno di combattere. Utilizzo Come il precedente set di pistole, Love is Blue condivide molti degli schemi di combo con le Pistole Scarborough, anche se le animazioni sono state rifatte da zero. Come estensione del calcio extra che poteva essere aggiunto con le Scarborough, le combo di Love is Blue possono essere terminate con nuove mosse. Come le Pistole Scarborough, utilizzando il Combo Interruptus con Love is Blue sparerà pallottole mentre Bayonetta schiva; ciò può essere utile per qualche danno extra e specialmente per continuare una combo. Se messe a confronto di altre armi come la Rakshasa e Takemikazuchi, Love is Blue non infligge tanto danno quanto loro, ma sono efficienti sia nel combattimento corpo a corpo che a distanza. Come parte della nuova abilità introdotta in Bayonetta 2, l'Apoteosi di Umbra, Love is Blue è capace di evocare un grande numero di demoni con le sue combo. La più notabile è Madama Butterfly, che infligge potenti testate sui nemici, ma vi sono anche Baal e Diomedes. *'Tempesta di piombo': Bayonetta si posiziona e prendere la mira sui nemici vicini per sparare colpi potenti o dalle mani o dai piedi. Al contrario delle Pistole Scarborough, Bayonetta prendere la mira quasi automaticamente. Se si possiede della magia, i colpi saranno molto più potenti. *'Caricamento': Love is Blue si comporta allo stesso modo delle Scarborough: tenendu premuto i pulsanti di attacco farà sparare alle pistole diverse pallottole prima di passare al prossimo attacco. Design Se paragonate a pistole reali, Love is Blue sembrano essere delle versioni pesantemente modificate delle Mauser C96 (Red 9 è una variante di C96 che spara pallottole di 9mm, anziché di 7.63mm), ma non vi è ancora stata alcuna conferma da parte di PlatinumGames. Come implica il loro nome, sono di colore blu ma i dettagli come il simbolo di Umbra vengono condivise con le Scarborough. Presentano entrambe un set di quattro gemme che rappresentano il loro nome individuale, ognuna incastonata in una pistola, e ad ogni pistola sono poi attaccati degli accessori floreali ed è presente una scrittura. Qui vengono elencate per dettaglio: *Pistola sulla mano destra **Una gemma rossa incastonata. **La scrittura legge "Eye of the Overseer". **Il fiore è una calendula che simboleggia la tristezza. *Pistola sulla mano sinistra **Una gemma grigia incastonata. **La scrittura legge "An Endless Life". **Il fiore è un Muscari che simboleggia la frustrazione. *Pistola sul piede destro **Una gemma nera incastonata **La scrittura legge "The Darkest Night". **Il fiore è un Erica che simboleggia la solitudine. *Pistola sul piede sinistro **Una gemma verde trinagolare incastonata. **La scrittura legge "A Jealous Lover". **Il fiore è un ciclamino che simboleggia la gelosia. I pugni e i calci con quest'arma vengono circondati da una forza demoniaca di colore blu, abbinandosi ai nuovi colori del gioco, al contrario della forza demoniaca rossa che circondava le Pistole Scarborough. La differenza principale tra la Mauser C96 e Love is Blue sono: # La canna delle Love is Blue è molto più grossa e lunga. Data questa grandezza, spara pallottole da almeno 20mm invece di 7.63mm. #Il contenitore di munizioni di Love is Blue è più piccolo e corto rispetto alla C96, #Il grilletto parte dal contenitore di munizioni fino all'impugnatura. #Quello che sembra un grosso pistone si trova sotto la canna. Complessivamente, la pistola è molto più larga rispetto alla sua controparte reale. Arwing Quando Bayonetta indossa il costume del Soldato spaziale, le Love is Blue vengono rimpiazzate con pistole spaziali basate sulla serie di Star Fox. Non solo rimpiazzano Love is Blue nel gameplay, ma anche durante i filmati. Possiedono inoltre proprietà uniche, invece di utilizzare magia, il loro elemento è l'energia. Ogni pistola individuale presenta una bambola in miniaura basata su i quattro membri originali dello squadrone: *Fox McCloud sulla sua pistola nella mano destra. *Falco Lombardi sulla sua pistola nella mano sinistra. *Peppy Hare sulla sua pistola nel piede destro. *Slippy Toad sulla sua pistola nel piede sinistro. Descrizione dal gioco Forgiate con maestria dal famoso demone-fabbro Rodin, queste pistole non attendevano che di essere messe in uso. I nomi di ognuna di queste sono Preludio, Minuetto, Toccata e Notturno. In quanto a potenza, qyeste armi non temono il confronto con le pistole Scarborough. Possono essere usate sia nel combattimento corpo a corpo che per evocare demoni tramite la Chioma malefica, o per effettuare l'Apoteosi di Umbra, un'abilità segreta in grado di aumentare i propri poteri utilizzando l'energia magica accumulata. Galleria Love is Blue concept art.png Love is Blue cofanetto.png|Il cofanetto blu in cui sono contenute le Love is Blue. Love is Blue lanciate.jpg|Le Love is Blue lanciate. Screen-Bayo2-Love-is-Blue.png|Le Love is Blue in mano. Screen-Bayo2-Design-delle-scarpe.jpg|Le Love is Blue attaccate alle scarpe. Bayo2-E3.jpg| Love-VS-Scarborough.jpg|Le Love is Blue e le Scarborough messe a confronto. LoveIsBlueFirma.png|La firma sulle pistole. Pistole-Arwing-Concept.png|Concept art delle Arwing. Forma serpente corona.png|Le gemme sulla corona del serpente. Curiosità *Quando Bayonetta utilizza la Forma serpente, le gemme delle Love is Blue compaiono sulla corona assieme al suo Orologio di Umbra. *Come le Pistole Scarborough, si preme si utilizzeranno sempre le Love is Blue o le Arwing e non l'arma equipaggiata al momento. *In alcuni screenshot di Love is Blue prima del rilascio del gioco, le gemma grigia era inizialmente attaccata al tacco e quella nera alla mano. Tuttavia, prima del rilascio, sono state scambiate per motivi sconosciuti. *Se Bayonetta indossa il costume Cacciatrice di taglie, le Love is Blue verranno rimpiazzate dal cannone sulla mano di Samus, che anch'esso spara energia invece di pallottole. *Bayonetta equipaggia Love is Blue nella suo costume di default in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, con tanto di combo importate direttamente da Bayonetta 2. en:Love is Blue fr:L'amour est bleu Categoria:Armi Categoria:Armi di Bayonetta 2 Categoria:Bayonetta 2